Daddy Harry
by NobodyKnowsMyPain
Summary: Harry's thoughts and feelings on five very important days for his family.


**I do not own Harry Potter. If I did it would be way different.**

**January 11th, 2002 6:30 P.M.**

"H-Harry?"

I stare at the hand I am holding in my own as I slowly get down on one knee, not answering. I hear a gasp and I smile lightly. I grab a small black velvet box from my front pocket as I take a deep breath before looking up into shocked brown eyes. I open my mouth but nothing comes out and I take another deep breath, closing my eyes, hoping to calm my nerves. I open my mouth again and this time I am able to speak.

"Ginny..I..we have been together for a while now and I really love you..and well...will you do the honour of being my wife?" I hold my breath as I wait for her answer. I see tears start forming in her brown eyes and I start to fear the worst but instead of running away like I thought she would she nods her head as she falls to her knees.

"Oh, Harry, yes! Yes I will marry you!" She grabs my face in her hands and kisses me hard.

I kiss her back just as hard as I wrap my arms around her. She said yes. She said yes! I pull back and stand, pulling her up with me. I remember the ring and I quickly hold the small black velvet box I have out to her. She takes it from me and opens it, a big smile on her face.

"Oh its gorgeous!" I take the box back from her and take the ring out. I grab her left hand and slip the ring on her ring finger.

"Not as gorgeous as you are," I whisper to her before kissing her hand, right above the ring. I look up and see the tears start to fall from her brown eyes.

"I love you, Harry," She whispers as I wrap her in my arms. Suddenly I hear clapping and I look around. I had forgotten we where in the middle of a Weasley family dinner. I look back down at Ginny and I smile. She always did that to me. Made me forget and now that we where getting married I couldn't wait for that to happen the rest of my days.

**September 11th, 2004 5:30 P.M.**

I stare down at the little blue bundle in my arms. I still could not believe this screaming, red face little thing was my son, MY SON. I had a son. I look over at Ginny to see her smiling and blinking back tears. We had created this little thing. Even after knowing for seven months I was going to be one, I couldn't believe I am actually a father. I never once believed I would have a family of my own but this little child in my arms had proven that belief wrong.

I smile down at him and the crying stops as if I had performed a spell on him to make him do so. His eyes open and I get my first look of them. They are a muddy blue color. Almost as if somebody had mixed blue and brown together. I hum at this. I am sure his eyes will be the color of Ginny's when he is older.

We had decided to name him James Sirius Potter and I hear Ginny tell her parents that when they come in to see how their daughter and new grandchild are doing. I ignore them all though, I much rather look at my son, my little James. Oh Merlin how good it feels to say that.

**August 24th, 2006 3:10 P.M.**

I stare down at the little blue bundle in my arms. I am about to smile at the child who is staring up at me when I feel a tugging on my leg. I look down and see a little boy with black hair and brown eyes, ah it was my son James who is the one tugging and he is pointing at the baby I am holding.

"See!" He demands as he stomps his little foot. I chuckle at this small display of his as I transfer the baby to my right arm and bend down to grab James with my left. I smile at the small noise of surprise James makes when he sees the small baby in my arm for the first time. "My baby?" He ask me as he looks up at me, a small smile on his little face.

"Yes your baby brother," I tell him as I kiss the top of his head. He quickly looks back down at the baby and I do the same. He was different than James had been when he was born. While James had come out screaming at the top of his lung and red as a tomato this little one was as calm as an autumn night. Hmm it seemed fitting for the name we had chosen for him, Albus Severus Potter, yes somehow I do not imagine the namesakes of my second son screaming at the top of their lungs. They would be proud of him I imagine as well.

"Da-da's eyes!" James says suddenly and I chuckle. Oh yes he had just realized the babies eyes were a startling green. It was strange since most babies were born with blue eyes and then later on they changed to the color they would be for the rest of that baby's life, but my little son here had the same green eyes as me. Though if I was to be honest his was brighter than my own have even been.

"Yes love he has daddy's eyes," I whisper to James. James turns to me and smiles. He was such a bright child for his age. Ginny and I were very proud of him. I look back down at the baby in my arms. I am sure we will be very proud of this son as well.

**June 2nd, 2008 4:01 P.M.**

I stare down at the little pink bundle in my arms, tears are in my eyes. The little girl in my arms was sleeping peacefully finally after a few minutes of crying. A little girl! I had a daughter! Oh how joyed I am. It was a great surprise when the Healer came to tell me that Ginny and our DAUGHTER were both fine and resting. Of course I had thought it was a mistake. Ginny and I had been expecting our third son, not a daughter, but the Healer had assured me it was no mistake that I, Harry James Potter, actually did have a daughter. I had nearly fainted when it finally set in he was not joking with me.

"Daddy what's wrong? Why you crying?" I look down and see two little boys, one with black hair and brown eyes and the other with even darker black hair, if that was even possible, and bright green eyes. I smile at them, tears still in my eyes. It had been James to speak, Albus only talked when he thought it was important it seemed, which was sadly not that often.

"Daddy is crying because he happy love," I tell him as a smile comes to my face. Oh yes I was very happy. I see that they are both confused and I laugh a little. Oh I am not laughing at them being confused but of how cute they look right now.

"Daddy can we see baby brother now?" James demands, very much like the day he had demanded to do so when Albus was born. I shake my head as I kneel down by the two of them.

"No you may not see your baby brother now, but you may see your baby sister," I say. I chuckle when I see their eyes go wide.

"Sister?" Albus says suddenly. I look at him and see the wonder shining in his eyes. I nod my head and smile at him.

I lean the baby in my arms towards them and as if she knows this is the first time she gets to meet her siblings, her little eyes pop open and her mouth opens to let out a small yawn. I hear the boys let out small gasp but I don't look at them. I just stare down at the eyes of my daughter. She had her mum's bright brown eyes. She was just as beautiful as her mother as well. I feel fresh tears come to my eyes but I don't let myself shed them.

"Name daddy?" I look up and see James and Albus are leaning closer to their little sister and me.

"Lily Luna Potter," I tell them and I see them smile. Oh yes I can tell the love for their little sister was already formed.

**September 1st, 2017 10:45 A.M.**

"Mum I am fine!" James tells Ginny for the fifth time. "Why don't you ask Al how he is feeling about going to Hogwarts sense it is his first year and all?" He pushes his black hair out his face. His brown eyes show us how annoyed he is feeling at the moment.

"James dear, I already asked Albus how he is!" Ginny says with a small frown on her face. I see she is about to lecture James how it is not a good idea to talk back and break in to stop.

"Dear don't you think we should be saying goodbye to James and Al now so that they can board the train? We don't want them to miss it you know," I tell my wife. Ginny looks at me with wide eyes, as if she had just remembered that.

"Oh yes! Of course!" She quickly turns to James and starts fussing over him. I chuckle at the groan that gets from James. I turn to Albus who had been standing next to me the whole time, quiet like he usually is. I frown when I notice the distressed look in his bright green eyes.

"Al is something wrong?" I ask him as I put my hand on his shoulder, he jumps a little and I begin to worry more than I already am. He looks up at me and bites his lip for a few seconds before sighing.

"Dad what if I get into…what if..what if the Sorting Hat puts me into Slytherin?" He ask me, his eyes wide, with a look of distress still in them. I chuckle at this.

"Is that what has gotten you looking like death is knocking at your door?" I ask him, still chuckling a little.

"Dad it's not funny! What if I do get sorted into there? James said that only evil wizards get sorted into Slytherin!" I see his bottom lip start to wobble, as if he is going to cry. I sigh and rub the back of my neck.

"Albus Severus Potter you know better than to listen to your brother like that. He is lying. Evil wizards are not the only ones placed into that house. You know you were named after two headmasters of Hogwarts. What you don't know is that one of them was a Slytherin and he was the bravest man I ever knew," I tell him as I put my hand on his head and make a bigger mess up his dark black hair more than it usually is. I see the surprise in his eyes before he turns his head down and away from me so that I can no longer touch his hair. He looks back up at me a few seconds later.

"Really?" I can see the distress leave his eyes slowly. I nod my head.

"Yes really. I am sure if you are sorted into Slytherin you will do great. I would be proud of you and remember that always, no matter what your brother tells you," I say. I jump a little when suddenly Albus hugs me but I quickly get over my surprise and hug him back. Acts of love from Albus were rare so that when they happened I always liked to treasure them.

"Harry dear, it is almost time for the train to leave," Ginny interrupts our moment and we pull apart. I look over at her and see James and Lily standing beside her. I smile and she smiles back at me. I look back at Albus.

"Remember what I told you Albus," I tell him as I hug him once more. "Now hurry up. I don't want you to miss the train." I pull back and he moves over to his mum to hug her before he has to get on the train.

I walk over to James and pull him into a hug before he can protest.

"Look after him for me," I whisper into his ear as I pull back and let him go.

"I will dad. I promise," He tells me and I smile. He smiles at me and then he turns to walk towards the train. Albus quickly follows after him. They both turn back before they get on and they wave to us, Ginny, Lily, and I. We all wave back to them and they then get on the train. I feel a little sad but that quickly disappears when a small hand grabs mine.

"Daddy when can I go to Hogwarts with Albus and James?" I look down at Lily. Her bright brown eyes show me how sad she is to see her big brothers go and I sigh as I run my fingers through her light red hair.

"Just two years my little Lily and you can go with your brothers," I tell her. She frowns a little and then sighs.

"Okay daddy," I can tell she doesn't like it but she doesn't put up much of a fuss.

"How about we go home you two?" I look up and over at Ginny to see her smiling at us. I smile back at her and her smiles brightens even more.

"Okay mummy!" Lily quickly grabs one of Ginny's hands with her other hand and smiles up at us.

"Yes, let's go home," I agree with them.

**Well there it is! I might add the day Ginny and Harry get married. Please review!**


End file.
